As Dreamers Do
by tammy-loves-jerome
Summary: "Fabian's breath catches in his throat. 'You found shooting stars for me' he asks quietly. Jerome nods, pleased the he did something right for once."


When Fabian hears a tentative knock on his door at 8:30 on a Tuesday night, the last person he expects to be leaning casually on the doorframe is Jerome. And yet.

Fabian sighs. "What, Jerome?"

Jerome pushes off the door frame and smiles an uncharacteristically cheerful smile. No contempt or snark anywhere in sight. "I know that yesterday was your birthday," he starts, "and I know that I didn't get you anything."

Fabian feels himself flushing. He hates being made a big deal out of. "It's fine, Jerome. Don't worry about it."

"No!" Jerome exclaims. "I have a surprise for you!" He gently takes Fabian's wrist and pulls him toward the direction of the front door. "Follow me," he says, dropping Fabian's hand.

Fabian kind of wishes he had kept holding it.

Jerome leads them both outside, and leans against one of the outer walls of Anubis House. Fabian follows suit, and looks around. "Was your surprise by any chance giving me hypothermia?" he asks sarcastically. "It's freezing out!"

"Shhh, Rutter. I know that you like astrology and astronomy and all of that spacey stuff, and I found out that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight! Make a wish," Jerome says, and smiles warmly at Fabian.

Fabian's breath catches in his throat. "You found shooting stars for me?" he asks quietly. Jerome nods, pleased the he did something right for once.

"You're going to miss it if you don't look at the sky, though!" Jerome laughs. Fabian glances up, and sure enough, three stars go shooting through the night sky. "Make a wish," Jerome whispers.

Fabian closes his eyes and makes a wish. He glances up at Jerome who's eyes are also closed. Jerome's eyes flutter open, and Fabian blushes knowing he's been caught staring at Jerome's pale skin in the moonlight.

Jerome smiles though , and doesn't call Fabian out on it, which is pretty rare. "What did you wish for?" he asks.

Fabian's jaw drops open. "I can't tell you!" he exclaims. "It won't come true!"

Jerome snorts, back to his old self. "Come on, Rutter. I'll tell you and then you can tell me, okay?" he bargains.

Fabian takes a millisecond to contemplate it, and then agrees, "Okay."

"I wished that Trudy would make pancakes for dinner tomorrow night," Jerome grins, and Fabian laughs. "Your turn."

Fabian fidgets slightly. "I, uh, well," he stammers, and Jerome rolls his eyes. To avoid being called 'Stutter Rutter' again, he blurts out, "IWISHEDTHATYOUWOULDKISSME."

Jerome falters. "What?" he asks quietly, blue eyes wide. Fabian looks over at him, and thinks how Jerome has always looked beautiful when he's surprised.

He blushes. "I wished that you would kiss me," he says again, slower and quieter this time. Jerome turns to face Fabian, his right shoulder leaning on the brick wall of the house. The air between them suddenly feels thick.

"I lied about my wish," Jerome whispers, and it's Fabian's turn for his eyes to widen. Jerome continues softly, "I wished that you would feel the same way towards me as I did towards you. I could care less about pancakes." He smiles, and Fabian is grinning so wide that it looks like his mouth might fall off of his face.

"Well," Fabian says, and takes Jerome's hand, tracing soft circles on it with his thumb, "you got your wish." Jerome smiles. Feeling bold, Fabian continues, "Am I going to get mine?"

Jerome chuckles and tucks a lock of Fabian's hair behind his ear. "When did you get so bold, Rutter?" he asks. He moves his hand from behind Fabian's ear to his face, cupping his cheek lightly. His eyes flutter shut as he leans in and gently presses his lips to Fabian. Fabian sighs at the contact, and tangles his hands in Jerome's hair to deepen the kiss.

Jerome pulls away, and his eyes are dark. Suddenly, he crashes his lips against Fabians again, urgent and wanting and backs them up until Fabian's back is against another part of the wall that juts out from the rest of the house. Jerome swipes his tongue against Fabian's lower lip, who opens his mouth easily and Jerome's tongue slips inside, tangling fervently with Fabian's.

Fabian gasps slightly and grinds his hips against Jerome's, desperate for friction and contact and the need to be closer, even though it's practically impossible.

Jerome pulls away, and Fabian hears himself whine slightly. Jerome smiles and cocks his head toward the house, wordlessly suggesting that they continue elsewhere. Fabian nods and takes Jerome's hand in his own.

He isn't cold anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: It feels good to be back! This fic was super quickly written because I thought of it when I was laying in bed and didn't want to forget the idea. But anyway, yeah. The title is a reference to the song "When You Wish Upon A Star" because of obvious reasons. Please review and leave constructive criticism!_**

**_-Tammy_**


End file.
